dictionariofandomcom-20200215-history
Anna
English Etymology The Latinate and New Testament form of Ann, from , equal to the female name of Old Testament, meaning "grace, gracious". Pronunciation *: Proper noun # periodically popular as a variant of Ann in English. # Ann, the apocryphal mother of Virgin Mary. # A prophetess who saw the infant Jesus . Quotations * : *: And there was one Anna, a prophetess, the daughter of Phanuel, of the tribe of Aser: she was of great age, and had lived with an husband seven years from her virginity; * ~1886 William Ernest Henley, A Ballade of Ladies' Names, Gleeson White:Ballades and Rondeaus, Read Books 1887, page 19: *: Every lover the years disclose / Is of a beautiful name made free. / One befriends, and all others are foes. / Anna's the name of names for me. * 1986 Sue Miller, The Good Mother, G.K.Hall 1987, ISBN 081614169X, page 183: *: His real name was Leonard, Len. He'd changed it when he came East. "Len," he said. "A turd of a name. Who wants it? I mean a name that ends in a nasalization, for Christ's sake. Leo now. It's like Anna. They go on forever. You can live with a name like that." Translations * Armenian: * Croatian: * Danish: * Estonian: * Finnish: * French: * German: * Hawaiian: * Italian: * Northern Sami: * Norwegian: * Swedish: Anagrams * * naan * nana Category:English palindromes ---- Catalan Proper noun # , cognate to Ann. ---- Czech Proper noun # , cognate to Ann. Related terms * Anka, Anuška. Category:Czech palindromes ---- Danish Proper noun # , cognate to Ann. # Anna, the prophetess. Related terms * Ane, Anette, Anita, Anja, Ann, Anne, Annelise, Annemarie, Annette, Anni, Annie, Anny. Category:Danish palindromes ---- Dutch Proper noun # , cognate to Ann. Related terms * An,Anita, Ank, Anke, Ankie, Anne, Annet, Annette, Annie, Annita, Anoejska, Ans, Antje. Category:Dutch palindromes ---- Estonian Proper noun # , cognate to English Ann. # Ann or Anna, the mother of Virgin Mary. Related terms * Anete, Ann, Anne, Anneli, Anni, Annika, Anu ---- Finnish Proper noun # , cognate to Ann. # Ann or Anna, the mother of Virgin Mary. Declension Related terms * Anita, Anitta, Anja, Anna-Liisa, Anne, Anneli, Anni, Anniina, Annika, Annikki, Annukka, Anu. Category:Finnish palindromes ---- French Proper noun # , a Latinate variant of Anne. Anagrams * * nana Category:French palindromes ---- German Pronunciation * Proper noun # , cognate to Ann. Related terms * (pet forms ) Ännchen, Ännerl, Ännerle. * Anette, Anika, Anita, Anja, Anke, Anne, Anneli, Annelie, Anneliese, Annemarie, Annette, Anni, Annika, Anny, Antje. Category:German palindromes ---- Hungarian Pronunciation * * * Proper noun # . Hungarian equivalent of Ann, Anne, Anna. Declension Derived terms * Annamária ---- Icelandic Etymology From , from . Pronunciation * *: *: Homophones: Proper noun # , cognate to Ann. Declension Category:Icelandic palindromes ---- Italian Proper noun # , cognate to Ann. # Hannah; Anna, the prophetess. Related terms * Annina, Nina. Anagrams * * nana Category:Italian palindromes ---- Norwegian Proper noun # , cognate to Ann. # Anna, the prophetess. Related terms * Ane, Anette, Anita, Anja, Ann, Anne, Annette, Anniken, Anny. Category:Norwegian palindromes ---- Polish Etymology female name of Old Testament, meaning "grace, gracious". Pronunciation * * Proper noun # , cognate to Ann. Declension Related terms * Andzia, Aneczka, Ania, Anka, Anula, Anusia. Category:Polish palindromes ---- Scottish Gaelic Proper noun # , cognate to Ann. Related terms * Annag Category:Scottish Gaelic palindromes ---- Swedish Proper noun # ,cognate to Ann. Related terms * Anette, Anita, Anja, Ann, Anne, Anneli, Annelie, Annette, Annie, Annika, Anny. Category:Swedish palindromes bg:Anna ca:Anna de:Anna el:Anna es:Anna fr:Anna gl:Anna is:Anna it:Anna la:Anna lv:Anna hu:Anna no:Anna pl:Anna ru:Anna sr:Anna fi:Anna sv:Anna th:Anna